A Incrível História de Jack Sparrow
by Myrix
Summary: Se você disser que eu viajei quando fiz esta história, eu serei obrigada a concordar contigo! Mas eu gosto dela mesmo assim. Por favor, não achem que seja uma afronta ao Jack. Eu o amo, porém isso é só uma lacuna que minha cabeça quis projetar.


Observações:

Essa fanfic é narrada pelo Will Turner.

Ela começa com uma cena real do filme, o resto é criação minha.

É bem curta.

Introdução

Will Turner está no navio que Jack Sparrow havia roubado: o Intrépido. E nesse exato momento, ele está conversando amigavelmente com Sr. Gibbs:

Capítulo Único

Narrado por Will Turner.

Mais um dia no Interceptor e tem duas perguntas martelando na minha cabeça: Por que o Jack anda desse jeito? E por que ele não tem barba alguma?

Fui educadamente perguntar ao braço-direito dele, assim imagino, o Sr. Gibbs.

- Gibbs, por que o Jack anda tão assim? – tentei imitar um bêbado querendo ficar em pé, mas ainda assim lúcido o bastante para conseguir. – E por que ele não tem barba?

Sr. Gibbs olhou para um lado e depois para o outro e puxou-me para uma parte mais vazia do navio. Olhou nos meus olhos e sussurrou:

- Se eu te contar Will, morre com você! E se Jack descobrir, você morre!

O que eu falei para Gibbs me ameaçar de forma tão assustadora? No caso, eu queria fugir, porém a bomba já havia sido ativada e curioso perguntei a ele o que era de tão confidencial:

- Ok, mas porque tudo isso? É tão grave assim?

- Por enquanto não, mas temos que ser discretos! Will sente-se e eu lhe contarei a incrível história dela! Jack Sparrow!

Peraí! Dela? Mas Jack Sparrow é um homem, eu acho. Gibbs deve ter percebido, pois começou:

- Caro Will, se você acha que eu errei em dizer que Jack é uma mulher, está muito enganado! E sim, ela é uma mulher! A história começa a partir do momento em que Jackeline Rush, vivia na cidade de Londres, como a filha de um aristocrata pouco conhecido até o momento em que ela conhece Barbossa.

Engasguei na hora. Jack e Barbossa juntos? Não é possível. Tentei e consegui me concentrar no que Gibbs estava falando.

- Barbossa estava no Pérola Negra, prestes a invadir Londres, era um rapaz bonito. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e uma personalidade ao mesmo tempo, explosiva e apaixonante. E foi apenas isso que bastou para Jackeline se apaixonar por ele. E acredite! Barbossa também se encantou por Jack, afinal ela também não ficava pra trás no quesito beleza. Os cabelos eram longos batiam na cintura, os olhos cor de mel eram sempre delineados com maquiagem leve, mas isso fazia que o olhar se destacasse.

Definitivamente, a idéia dos dois juntos me enojava um pouco. Fui interrompido pelo pigarro de Gibbs e pelo olhar fuzileiro dele.

- Pode continuar Gibbs. Só estou me adaptando a digerir a idéia de Barbossa e Sparrow juntos.

- Ok, continuando. Eles dois se apaixonaram e Jack queria fugir com ele, porém, obviamente o pai dela não deixou. Qual mulher seria louca de fugir com um pirata?

Mas uma das características mais marcantes dela é a persistência. Então os dois fizeram um plano: Barbossa iria bombardear a casa dela e ela fugiria. E ele fez, eram umas dez horas da noite. Infelizmente, ela perdeu a família toda no bombardeio. Só foi sentir a dor da perda horas depois. Barbossa se sentiu meio culpado, porém Jack o confortou de uma maneira – ele parou para soltar um pigarro – bem, como posso dizer... Inigualável.

A única coisa que posso dizer é que quase vomitei e quase pedi para que ele parasse de contar, porém já estava completamente envolvido na história.

- E então Jackeline entrou definitivamente para o ramo da pirataria, junto com Barbossa e também começou seu vício pelo rum. – eu ri quando ele disse sobre a bebida e ele me acompanhou – sim, é engraçado. Só que na mesma época, ela engravidou. Barbossa se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, quando soube. E a proibiu de beber, o que deixou Jack muito chateada ela amava o rum, da mesma forma que amava Barbossa: intensamente. E ela começou a beber escondido até que abortou o filho – ele parou, inspirou profundamente e me olhou – você quer que eu continue Will?

Eu apenas assenti, mas fiquei triste com o aborto.

- Ok... Depois do aborto, Jack aprendeu todas as "manhas" de um pirata, mas o relacionamento dela com Barbossa começou a enfraquecer. E é aí que eu entro.

Hã? Como assim? Jack traiu Barbossa com Gibbs?

- Jack traiu Barbossa com você?

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Nunca! Mas eu de certo modo ajudei a enfraquecer, eu e ela viramos amigos mesmo! Isso é algo muito raro nesse mundo no qual você faz parte, mas é relutante em admitir!

Eu o olhei feio, mas ele me ignorou e continuou:

- Jack já era uma excelente pirata, sabia em quem confiar. Barbossa não gostou muito disso para ele, ela teria que aceitar todos os amigos que ele tinha, ou apenas colegas. Talvez ele quisesse que ela fosse apenas uma "acompanhante". E foi aí que começou a ruína definitiva do relacionamento, Jack queria ser mais do que apenas a mulher de um pirata e sim uma capitã. E foi aí que ele a deixou numa ilha, com apenas uma bala, acusando-a de traição. Eu fiquei muito triste na época e quando atracamos num porto qualquer, eu sumi.

Fiquei embasbacado, Barbossa acusou Jack injustamente. A curiosidade ainda coçava em minha língua e fiz mais duas perguntas:

- E como ela fugiu de lá? E pra quê apenas uma bala?

- Você conseguiria ficar numa ilha esquecida por Deus e o mundo inteiro? – eu balancei a cabeça negando – então, é isso que acontece, você talvez fique louco e a única bala serve pra o trágico destino.

Gibbs iria sair, quando peguei no braço dele.

- Responda a minha outra pergunta. Como ela fugiu de lá?

- Diz a lenda, que ela conseguiu fazer uma jangada com duas tartarugas marinhas e fez duas cordas. [N/A: Eu esqueci qual é a real lenda do filme, então botei algo bem próximo]

- Ela fez com o quê?

- Meus cabelos. – disse uma voz familiar, sim era ela. Jack.

FIM


End file.
